


Broken without you

by venetiadd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrities, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd
Summary: Tom and (Y/N) have been best friends for years. The media have been speculating about their relationship for as long as they've known each other. What happens when (Y/N) realizes she has feelings for Tom ? To be honest she could've picked a better time to come to this realization than the night her best friends says he will introduce her to his girlfriend. What happens next? Read to find out <3
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Broken without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the story. English is not my first language so excuse some of my mistakes. Have a nice day, <3 !

I couldn’t believe It was my second time filming a movie for Marvel. The fans liked my chemistry with Loki so now I return to the big screen as the main villain in the movie. Meanwhile, Tom and I had become quite fond of each other and were joined at the hip ever since we shot our first movie together. I was glad that I could call this extremely intelligent and mesmerizing man my best friend. We did everything together when we weren’t filming in different locations around the world and even then we would sometimes visit each other. Many were speculating that we were dating, but it didn’t bother me or at least it used to. One day the things between us changed, and I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

It was a Wednesday a couple of hours after filming. We had just finished shooting a really fun and brief scene between my character and Iron man. The director gave us all the afternoon off and I was looking for someone to show we around New York: 

-C’mon Downey, please – I pleaded as I send his way my best attempt of puppy eyes 

-Why can’t Tom take you? - he whined – You spend all of your free time together anyways. 

I collapsed on the chair near me and dramatically sighed: 

-Tom is busy and I am bored. I have never walked around the city even though It’s my second time filming here. 

-Sorry, kiddo. I have plans with Susan and what is Tom doing anyways? 

-I have no idea. He took the day off. 

-I’m just surprised he didn’t tell you anything. - Robert had a concerned look on his face – It's weird. 

-I’m sure he is fine. If there was anything wrong, he would’ve told me. 

\- I gotta go. See you later, Y/N. 

-Have fun, you deserve It. 

Robert smiled once again in my direction as he walked away. I took a bite of the sandwich I had previously bought and looked around the set. Everyone was busy doing something. A loud yawn escaped from my lips so I decided to go and take a nap in my trailer. As I approached the small living space, I heard some kind of a noice. It was coming from Tom’s trailer, and I suddenly felt a rush of energy. The sleepiness had gone away, and I eagerly made my way to his door. I wanted to ask him whether he was alright. Robert’s words had made their way into my mind, and I was getting kinda worried. I climbed the steps which lead to his door and just as I was about to knock I heard something again. I froze dead in my tracks. My hand was comically hanging in the air. Then I heard it again. Oh my dear God. I was positive my cheeks were bright red at this moment. I jumped on the grass and ran to my trailer. I was so anxious I slammed the door shut. 

,,He… They most definitely heard that’’ - I scolded myself mentally. The sound I had heard three times already was definitely moaning. Not that It mattered we were both grown adults but...seriously?! And I almost went into his trailer uninvited. Thank God for the manners my parents were drilling into my mind. The question that bothered me was – Who was in there with him? Is she pretty? Is she smart? That was so stupid. Why did I even care about that? We were just friends. I took off my bra and jeans and changed into something more comfortable. There was a shirt conveniently thrown on the chair so I put in on and laid on the bed. I heard my phone ring, but I ignored it. 

Fast froward a couple of hours later I opened my eyes and it was dark outside. I heard my phone ring again and this time I picked it up without really thinking about it: 

-Hello, love! - I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the live 

-Oh, hi Tom – I said sleepily – What's up? 

-I’m taking you out for dinner tonight so get dressed. 

Everything was fine again. I could swear that the moaning and the whole uncomfortable situation from earlier was just a dream. 

-Um, when are you coming? 

-At around eight. You have two and a half hours to get ready. 

-Great – I said suppressing a yawn - See you later. 

I was just about to close when I heard him say: 

-See you later, there is someone I’m dying to introduce you to. 

His last words hit me by surprise. I threw the phone on the bed next to me and turned to the side. This way I could face the Loki plushie Tom had gotten me as a present when he found out I was getting a role in the new movie. I smiled softly and got up. While I was getting off the shirt I slept in I smelled a famillar scent and I finally realized something. I had caught feelings for my co- star. 

-I am fucked.


End file.
